The Book
by basskicker
Summary: Terra was handed a book from master Eraqus. But then, Aqua and Ventus takes it from him as a joke. Terra gets really mad, but what happens in the end? Find out. Terra and Aqua fanfic, one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

><p>"Terra!"<p>

I turned to face Master Eraqus that was calling me.

"Yes, master?" I said, as I stood straight, after jumping off the knee-length stone wall, which Ventus, Aqua and I were sitting on.

It was in the middle of the day, Ventus, Aqua and I were in the courtyard, as we had our day off.

"Come with me," he said, signaling with his fingers to come forward, as he turned to head back to the castle.

I gave Ventus and Aqua a questioning look. Ventus just shrugged and Aqua shook her head.

I took a deep breath and followed the master to the castle. We walked together in silence.

Eventually, we made it to the throne room. Master Eraqus then took a big, brown, ancient book that was on the seat of one of the thrones. He opened the book, went through several pages, and then closed the book again.

"This book, Terra," he said, holding up the book for me to see, "was a gift from Master Yen Sid."

I nodded, and he continued.

"It contains many secrets of the past, spells, history, and much more. Now, Terra, you are by far my greatest student yet and I trust you with all my heart for you to keep this book and make good use of it."

Hearing those words from the master made my heart bubble with joy. I had made the master proud.

"You will find the secrets of how to control the darkness in your heart, and I find it most useful."

I nodded again for him to continue.

"Learn how to control the darkness in your heart, Terra, which is all that I wish for."

I took the book which he handed to me, and then bowed and said, "Thank you, Master Eraqus, I will not fail you."

He nodded and said, "I hope not. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"So," Aqua said, "the master wants you to learn how to control the darkness in your heart."<p>

I nodded as a response.

"And gave you a thousand year old book to do so?" Aqua snickered.

"What?" I turned to face the blue-headed girl.

She looked away and said, "Oh, nothing."

When I didn't avert my gaze from her, she said, "It's just that, I know you could do better, Terra. You don't need some book for you to hold on to your light."

She was looking away as she said this, but I thought I saw some colours appearing on her cheeks, despite the fact that her hair was in the way, making it hard to see her face.

"What do you have against books?" I asked her, playfully.

This time she turned to me. "Tch. You know what I mean."

I heard myself chuckle.

It was a peaceful evening outside the castle; the sun was setting, painting the sky into colours of pink and orange.

Aqua and I were out alone, due to the fact that Ventus had chores-which he hated.

Although I've known Aqua for a very long time, and I've looked at her countless times, and still couldn't help but stare at her. She had the most beautiful face, ever. I could look forever in those bright blue eyes.

So, yes, it's true, I like Aqua and always have. But, I couldn't tell her that. We've been friends for a long time; it would be weird if I confessed to her something like that. For that, I've been careful enough not to be seen so obvious.

"We should head back," Aqua said, standing up.

"Yeah, I guess we should," I said, copying her actions.

We walked back to the castle, as I left my thoughts behind.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sounds of aluminum objects crashing against the floor. I groaned. Ventus just has to wake up early every morning. It would've been fine, if he doesn't make such a racket in the kitchen.<p>

"Ventus, could you please be careful with the stuff in the kitchen?" I shouted from my room.

There was a silence, but then I thought I heard him say, "Terra is a lazy bum, always waking up late!"

I heard myself groan again. Annoying little titch.

"Terra!" I heard a familiar female voice say. "Get up! It's almost lunch time!"

Why is it that everyone has to disturb my sleep-ins on weekends?

I rolled out of bed to get washed. I checked the time. 11.30 a.m. So what?

I was walking down the hallway to get to the kitchen, when I saw a certain small boy ran across the hall, holding a familiar big brown book.

Didn't I leave that book in my bedroom? Why is it in the hands of another person?

To answer those questions, I ran after the boy.

"Ventus!" I called out. "Ventus, hey! Where did you get that book?"

He turned around to see me, grinning widely, and said, "Oh, this? I got it from your nightstand. It's a very big book."

What the heck was this kid doing when I was sleeping?

I shook my head. "Never mind, Ven, now give me that book back."

He frowned and then said, "No."

"What? Give me back the book."

"No," he said again.

It was my turn to frown. "Ven, if you don't give me that book right n-"

"Aqua, catch!" He threw the book above me and was going to land somewhere behind me.

I turned around to catch it, to see that it was already in Aqua's hands.

I sighed of relief. "Aqua-"

"Here, Ven!" The book flew over my head, again, and landed into Ventus's hands.

"What the heck? You guys, stop playing around!"

"Aw, poor Terra, he can't get his book back," Aqua said. "Go on then, catch it, if you can."

Ventus threw the book again, and Aqua caught it.

"Oof, this book is heavy," I heard Aqua say.

"Terra is the little piggy in the middle," Ventus said.

"I don't want to play piggy in the middle! Give me back that book!"

"Boo, Terra's no fun," Ventus said.

"Let's not play piggy in the middle anymore," Aqua said, her voice serious.

"Finally," I said.

"Let's play catch instead!" said Aqua.

"WHAT?"

"Catch me if you want to get the book back!" She said, and ran off out of the castle, clutching the book under her armpit.

Ventus grinned and followed her.

I gave myself a face palm, and walked tiredly out of the castle.

I walked to the courtyard. It was silent. No sign of Aqua and Ven.

I continued forward to the mountain path. There was still no one in sight. I heard myself give out a long sigh. What have I put myself into?

* * *

><p>I walked tiredly back to the castle. It was already dark.<p>

Seriously, these guys are trying to kill me. I've been chasing them all day.

I gave out a large sigh and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

I reached out for the lights on the wall, and…

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"_Language_, Terra," Aqua said. She sat on the counter holding the _book_. But my eyes weren't really focusing on the book. On the counter, her body was in a really seductive position.

I averted my eyes away from her. "I'm tired of your sick jokes. When are you going to grow up?" I half shouted.

The kitchen was silent.

I turned to look at her, and saw that she was looking down, as if in regret.

"Sorry," I heard her murmur.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry," she said, her head still bent.

"I can't hear you."

"I'M SORRY!" she shouted.

I smirked. "That's not very polite."

"Well then, what do you want me to do? Kiss your feet?" she said, sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea. But I think my lips would taste better."

Redness grew slowly on her cheeks. I smiled in victory.

"Well, then," she said.

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"…what am I waiting for?"

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?"

"Oh, uh, sure," I said, sounding like an idiot.

I moved forward to the counter. I placed my hands on both sides of the counter and stood between her legs.

Surprisingly, Aqua wrapped her arms and legs around me and kissed me full on the lips.

I was stunned for a moment, but then went on kissing her back.

It was an amazing feeling, the best kiss I would ever have. Aqua seemed to think it was too. We didn't even stop.

I reached out and shut the lights. We wouldn't want anyone to suspect anything. Other than that, we didn't want Master Eraqus to find out because then we'd both be dead.

With the lights off, kissing was even better.

All of the sudden, the lights came back on.

We turned to see a sleepy Master Eraqus come into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw us.

There was only one thing that came into my mind; WE'RE DEAD.

Quickly, we separated from each other.

But, to my surprise, Master Eraqus, turned around and walked out of the kitchen murmuring something that sounded like "My mind is always playing tricks on me."

Aqua and I sighed of relief.

"Oh yeah, here's your book," Aqua said, as she handed it to me.

I put the book down on the kitchen table.

"I don't think I'll need it anymore," I said.

"Why's that?" I heard her say.

"Because I have you. And I know you'll always lead me back to the light."

* * *

><p>Wow, this took a long time, but it was dead short. Oh well. <strong>Review? ;)<strong>


End file.
